1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for measuring cell metabolism, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring cell metabolism by detecting dissolved-oxygen (DO) concentration and hydrogen ion concentration (pH).
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1155136 discloses a multi-channel photobiological reactor for culture of photosynthetic microorganisms. This reactor uses a multi-channel microplate with a plurality of wells for the search and optimization of photosynthetic strains and faster bioprocess development. Furthermore, the reactor sets up an optimal environment for the bioreaction through agitation and precise temperature control.
DO concentration and a pH, which are important variables in various fields, are required for monitoring (e.g., a quality of drinking water, freshness of food, and cell activation in a bioreactor) and maintaining the optimal conditions for reactions. In addition, the analysis of DO concentration and a pH is essential in clinical analysis and research of physiological material, such as blood, and sea water analysis and research.